The Greatest Weakness
by tiggerjojo
Summary: FINISHED! HD Slash Harry makes a little bet with Draco, a bet that requires the two of them to become lovers, but what happenes when it becomes more than a bet?
1. The Beginning of Weakness

****

The _Greatest_ Weakness

The Beginning of Weakness 

The Hogwarts Express trudged slowly along, scenic scenes flickering past the window unacknowledged by either of the compartments two passengers. Harry lay on his stomach upon an entire row of seats, head propped up by his arms underneath. His eyes followed the flickering movements of Draco Malfoy, pacing absently around the compartment, refusing to even look in Harry's general direction. 

Harry smiled faintly, amused that being in a room alone with Malfoy could provoke such an unexpected reaction. When Harry had asked Draco if he would, and I quote, 'do me the greatest privilege and allow me to speak with you not only alone but with intentions of being civil in everyway.' end quote. Harry couldn't get out of his mind the shocked expression on Draco's face and the confused look that flicked through his normally cold eyes before the walls slammed up again. The smile grew even broader as he Draco paused and tapped his foot slightly, leaning up against the window, as he tried ever so hard to look nonchalant.

Draco refused to look at the smiling git, he was still confused at why Potter had persisted in being so overly formal and polite but what truly was driving him crazy was the fact that ever since he had asked Draco into the compartment to 'speak' with he had done nothing but lie there on his stomach and watch. Draco couldn't very well insult Harry, his mother had always drilled into him that politeness deserved in fair return and this had been the first time since the first time that Potter had even attempted to be courteous but it he was beginning to push Draco limits as far as courtesy went. 

"Draco…" Harry whispered in a light sing-songy sort of voice that almost mocked but just brinked on teasing. 

Draco spun around and met Harry's eyes for the first time since they had boarded the train, "Potter…did you just call me, Draco?"

Harry half snorted and ducked his head in-between his arms so that only his eyes peeked out, "That is your name isn't it?" Came the muffled reply, he raised his head up slightly, once again propping it on his arms, "I would hope to think I at least know Mr. Draco Malfoy's name." 

Draco's eye twitched ever so slightly, Harry grinned, "Bit of a nervous twitch you have there…Draco" He crooned Draco's name.

Draco sneered and spun away, directing his gaze out the window, "Do shut up, Potter, you're wasting air with you're meaningless existence as it is." he drawled.

Harry closed his eyes and sank down between his arms, Draco turned slightly, surprised that Potter hadn't lashed out at his or gotten angry.

"Draco," Harry murmured, "Do you ever think about killing yourself?" Draco's eyes widened and he swung around on Harry.

****

"What?!"

Harry grinned, "Gotcha!"

Draco's eyes narrowed, "What the hell do you want, Potter?"

Harry sat up, "I have a proposition for you, Draco."

"What sort of proposition?" Draco said, suddenly interested.

Harry grinned, "I want you and I to become lovers."

(a/n: I liked the middle of the story but the beginning sucked and to be honest it had no plot to speak of. Now it will. Hate me if you will, I'm just trying to make a better story.)


	2. False Weakness

****

False Weakness

"WHAT!?" Draco sputtered, stepping back.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I said a proposition didn't I? Don't jump to conclusions yet, you act like I'm going to rape you."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "Explain, Potter, and be quick about it."

Harry grinned, "Ok, here it goes. I want you, for a week only mind, to pretend to be my lover after which you may have me for whatever you want afterwards. I don't know, publicly humiliate me, use me as your slave or something that is equally cruel and degrading. Of course, even pretending to be my lover means more than words or handholding. Lover means lover. You can turn down the proposition, of course, wouldn't want to hurt your precious ego."

Draco turned towards the window and drummed his fingers thoughtfully upon the sill. What Potter proposed was very tempting to say the least. Draco could easily say that during the week the two of them had been 'lovers' Draco had been tying Potter in. The look on his fathers face when he brought him Potter with no resistance! Then he would surely be proud of his only son. There would have to be public humiliation first, as Potter suggested, it would be the only way to rectify his reputation…but…

Draco turned and faced Harry once more, "What's the catch, Potter?"

Harry laughed, "I knew you were going to ask that!" He shook his head, "Anyway, the catch…. Right, the catch I suppose would have to be the fact that, this has to look real. Very real. No one will believe it if we just say we're lovers, even if we hold hands and kiss there might be doubts. So basically, for a week, you will live with me, eat with me and, more than likely, make out with me in public. Other than that there's no catch. After the week, I'm yours." he said in a sing-songy falsetto voice, clasping his hands to his chest and collapsing back into seat.

Draco snorted and sneered, "So that's it? It's not much of a deal, Potter. I could screw you over so easily it."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "That's kinda what I was hoping for."

"I mean that I could kill you! How thick are you, Potter!?"

Harry grinned, "Very thick actually. Do you think I would offer this proposition to you, almost my worst enemy potentially in contact with my worst enemy, without first assaying the risks?"

"Why then?" Draco demanded.

Harry absently stared at the ceiling for a moment, chewing on his lip, "Because, they would never approve. Because I'm not supposed to."

"That's it?!"

Harry locked eyes with Draco, his manner suddenly very serious, "Yes, that's it. I'm tired of being the golden boy. I lived through a death curse when I was a baby that's nothing to be proud of, my parents died to save me. I had nothing to do with it. Now everyone expects me to be the hero and go out and kill this horridly powerful man that's been killing people for longer than I can imagine. I want to be something different than that. I want to do something that they would never approve of and damn the consequences! Foolish, yes but I've made up my mind."

Draco paused for a second then nodded, "I think, I would like in on this proposition of yours, Potter."

Harry smiled once again and held out his hand, "We have a deal then?"

"Yes," Draco clasped his hand with Harry's, "a deal."  



	3. Weakness of Accord

****

3. Weakness of Accord

Harry smiled once again and held out his hand, "We have a deal then?"

"Yes," Draco clasped his hand with Harry's, "a deal."

Harry changed his grip and threaded their fingers together, his other hand going up to cup Draco's cheek.

"What are you doing, Potter?!" Draco sputtered.

"Testing your resolve." Harry said softly, pulling Draco's face to him.

Draco pushed away, grabbing Harry's wrist and holding him back, "There's no one here! What the fuck's the point?!"

Harry smiled and shoved Draco back, easily overpowering him and forcing him down into to the seat of the moving train. He deftly twisted and his other hand holding Draco's own and pulled Draco's hand from his wrist. Gripping both Draco's hands he held them above Draco's head, pressed hard into the upholstered seats. He straddled Draco's hips easily and completely disregarded his struggling as he once again cupped Draco's face, forcing it forward.

Draco snarled feraly and spat on Harry's face, "You're insane!"

Harry's eyes darkened as he wiped the salvia from his cheek, "And you're mine, Draco. For a week, you're **MY** lover. That means I can do whatever the hell I want to you. I'm not handing over my life for part-time play acting whenever it's most convenient for you, now play your part." 

He grabbed Draco's chin and kissed him hard, for a second the other boy resisted then he softened, he quit struggling and his arms went limp. Harry let go of his arms and cupped Draco's face, cradling it as he dominated him. He gently forced open the other boy's lips and eagerly explored their sweet confines. He let go and pulled back slowly, biting Draco's lips and trailing kisses down his jaw and neck. 

Draco gasped as Harry's hands left his face and slipped under his shirt, running his fingers up his chest. Draco refused to open his eyes, biting his lip to keep from emitting any noises that let would Harry know how aroused he was becoming from his touch.

Harry bit Draco's neck gently as his fingers methodically unbuttoned the other boy's shirt. Draco's shirt fell open and Harry's hand fell down to slip along the skin around his pants, he could hear the other boy's harsh breathing escalate in his ear as much as he tried to suppress it. He paused and looked up at Draco, a line of blood fell from his lip and slipped down his chin. He licked it off, enjoying the coppery taste of the dragons' blood. 

"Open your eyes, Draco." Harry demanded softly, when Draco didn't respond he repeated, "Open them and look at me."

Draco opened his eyes, they were dilated with arousal and filled with hatred and fear. Harry sighed and pushed himself off of Draco, "We'll be there soon, best we be ready."

Draco shakily pushed himself up and buttoned his shirt, smoothing out his shirt in almost a trance like state.

Just as Harry had said the train began to slow with the approach to the school. Harry watched Draco emotionlessly as he stood and regained his wits.

"Get used to it quick, Malfoy. This was just the rehearsal, the performance has yet to commence and when it comes, the show must go on, no struggling or giving up." The train lurched to a stop and people began to pour out and into the waiting carriages or boats, "Places people." Harry muttered softly. He turned to Draco and held out his hand, "May I accompany you good sir? The curtain is about to rise and, our audience awaits."


	4. Weakness of Deception

****

4. Weakness of Deception

Harry slipped into the last carriage in line, Draco followed reluctantly behind him and sat across from Harry, his dislike for the situation he had gotten himself radiating from his being.

Harry sighed, "Should you like me to tell you what I intend in the dining hall or do you prefer not to know?"

Draco stared out the carriage darkly, "I don't want to know how you're going to humiliate me in front of everyone, thank you very much."

Harry nodded and sat in silence. The carriage slowly came to rest and the lights from the castle illuminated the dark night. Harry stepped from the carriage, holding the door for Draco. Their walk to the castle was slow an seemed to stretch infinitely, the whole thing seemed ominous and portent. Draco glanced out of the corner and studied Harry. There was something very dark about him that made the hair on the back of Draco's neck stand up. He had never seen him so silent even in the past when he didn't speak it wasn't like this. Those times it was like any other person's silence. Now, Draco wasn't sure Potter was even beside him unless he looked. He couldn't hear the other boy's steps or his breathing. Draco felt his gut clench in some sort of unknown fear. Afraid of what? Not Potter. He's a joke, right? Draco stopped his train of thought there and concentrated on what lay ahead.

The noise of the hall rolled over them like a wave long before they reached the door. Entering the dining hall was one of the hardest things Draco had ever done though he would never admit it to anyone. He staked everything on this chance and if something went wrong he might as aim his wand at his own chest and perform the killing curse.

Potter showed no emotion, once they stepped into the dining hall, however, a grin split his face and his eyes came alive, almost as if he had been that way the entire time. Draco on the other hand had more trouble not looking like he normally did. As people began to take notice Draco didn't try to suppress the embarrassment, knowing that he could but the flush that colored his cheeks were the best he could manage to 'play his part'.

Harry stopped suddenly in front of his table and turned to Draco. He ducked his head slightly and whispered, "Go eat at your table for tonight, I'm sure you'd love to explain this away to your friends. Meet me after dinner, ok?"

Draco started to nod but Harry caught his chin and pulled him in. He brushed Draco's lips gently and as he pulled away he caressed his cheek. Draco stood shocked for a moment, not because of the kiss but because of the tenderness that it held, was hypnotized by those intense green eyes that were so utterly soft. For a fraction of a moment that seemed to stretch on into eternity, Draco felt like someone actually cared about him. Then Harry turned away and the noise of the hall returned in force. Draco remembered his reality and retreated to his house table.

"What the fuck was that!?" Blaise demanded as soon as he sat down.

Draco set his eyes coldly and glared at Blaise, sending the look to everyone that looked his way.

"Fucking the enemy now are we? Or are you the enemy now as well, Draco? Have double-crossed us?" Blaise demanded icily, the entire table was hushed a deadly quiet, many of the eyes looking at him reflecting the same sentiment as Blaise.

Draco lowered his voice and locked eyes with Blaise, "I will tell you this once and what I say here will not go outside this table or the one that talks, I will kill personally. Do we all understand?"

All those around that could hear Draco nodded silently.

"Good. Now I had originally planned only to gain Potters trust, to become his friend and use that to pry out all his secrets. One of the first secrets I managed to take was the fact that boy wonder has some…nontraditional tastes in the way of sexual partners."

"You are fucking him then!" Blaise interrupted angrily.

"Yes!" Draco hissed angrily, "Now shut up I'm not done! Potter is a fucking sap when it comes to relationships. If I tell him I love him he would jump through god damn flaming hoops for me! By the end of this week I plan to give him to Lord Voldemort, gift wrapped and placid. So don't any of you screw this up! He thinks I'm breaking it off with you losers so put up a good act and keep looking pissed. I screw this up and it will destroy everything, understand?"

Everyone nodded and the word was quickly passed down the table but Blaise simply sat and stared at him darkly. Then picking up a pitcher of pumpkin juice he poured it over Draco's head and pulled out his wand, aiming it at Draco's chest.

"Good luck, Malfoy." Blaise muttered quietly as Draco stood up from the table, dripping wet and walked away from the table.


	5. Weakness of Explanation

****

5. Weakness of Explanation

Harry's table stared at him in silence.

"What the hell?" Ron finally burst, the table nodding in agreement.

Harry smiled easily, serving himself dinner as if nothing was happening.

"What the hell were you just doing with Malfoy?!" Ron asked once again, his face flushing with anger.

Harry looked up at Ron, his face calm and smiling, "I was kissing him, isn't he absolutely adorable?"

Hermione started nodding but caught herself, "You do remember that that is, MALFOY, right?"

Ron peered at Harry suspiciously, "He put you under a spell didn't he? Used a love potion or something…"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Love potions are completely and totally fictional, the closest thing you can come to is a mind controlling spell or a soul manipulation spell…." Her eyes lit up, "it could be, I mean it is Malfoy we're talking about here…"

Harry shook his head, "Believe what you wish, Herm, but you're not going to experiment on me to figure it out."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but stopped, mouth agape, as Draco approached the Gryffindor table soaked and sticky with pumpkin juice.

Ron snickered, at Draco's dripping form, "What happened, Malfoy, forget how to pour?"

"Shut up, Ron." Harry muttered as he studied Draco, "Come here." He gestured impatiently to him.

Draco obliged seemingly without hesitation and Harry took his hand, guiding him to sit beside him. As he let go of his hand he rub his fingers together, pulling them apart with some difficult, tiny beaded strings of the sweet sticky Pumpkin syrup suspended between his fingers.

"You're going to need a bath." he murmured with a grin, "You're all sticky." He licked his fingers mischievously.

Draco blushed and looked down at the table.

"Eat something." Harry whispered, but it wasn't a command, it was too soft and gentle for that.

"I've lost my appetite." he murmured back.

Harry gently hooked Draco's chin with two fingers, pulling his head up to look him in the eye, "Are you alright, Draco?"

Draco's eyes wandered away from Harry's, he couldn't look him in the eyes without seeing someone he didn't know. One moment he was the Potter he had always known then he was cruel and dark and then this, caring, loving Harry that Draco couldn't even comprehend.

"I'll be fine." he said

****

Harry nodded, a small smile upon his lips as he dipped his head down gently kissing Draco as he had done when they first came into the dining hall. Draco blushed, this time he had no control over it and it left him dumbfounded, never had he been out of touch with his body, never.

Ron made a gurgling sound in the back of throat, drawing Draco out of his confused state. He looked over at the redhead who had gone pale and looked decidedly ill. Harry laughed upon seeing Ron's face, Hermione sat stunned for the entire episode.

"I'm sorry," Harry said as he managed to control his amusement, I supposed I should have given you two time to adjust to the idea of me being with Draco."

Hermione snapped out of her daze, looking at Harry with disbelief, "It doesn't seem possible, I mean all of a sudden, just today you show up and you are not only gay, or at least bi, but you are also dating Malfoy, your rival for your entire existence in school. It just doesn't seem possible."

Harry shook his head, his voice was solemn but his eyes had that dark far away look in them, "All things are possible, especially in love, love has no boundaries."

Draco tugged at Harry's sleeve unable to take the tension that now swirled around them, "Let's leave. Please?"

Harry looked down at him and Draco caught his eyes for just s second and found them lost and farther away than he ever thought possible, he didn't look human. Regardless of what was happening in those eyes, the thoughts that swirled in his mind, he stood from the table and left the hall, Draco following close behind.

Outside the door Harry stopped and stood still within the shadows cast by the flickering torches. Once again Draco could feel him there, couldn't sense his presence only sure that he was there because he was looking at him. He slowly moved around Harry's still form until he stood in front of him, looking up into the shadows in which his eyes should have been.

He opened his mouth to call out to him but before he could Harry moved, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tightly to his chest. Being there he could feel the coarseness of Harry's uniform, and could feel the beating of his heart, the slow lulling movement of his breathing. For such a long time they remained that way, though in truth it was probably only a couple minutes. Draco lost his ability to hate the person holding him, he lost the recognition of who was holding him all he knew was the warmth and that gentle heartbeat. he had that innate feeling that someone cared about him, that feeling he had felt so very little in his life, that feeling he craved for because of its absence.

Slowly, Harry's arms around him slipped and fell away and he walked on; as if nothing had happened and Draco, obediently followed behind.


	6. Weakness of Truth

****

6. Weakness of Truth

Harry's room was separate from the Gryffindore tower, a portrait several yards from the entrance of their tower. It was a simple room with a bed to one side, a fire place on the right, stained with soot. A tattered chair and a couch that seated two was before the fireplace, the covering upon the two was a worn, green velveteen type of material. On the left side of the room was a tall wardrobe, their door carved with elaborate runes of ancient magic long faded.

Once inside the room Harry sat upon the chair heavily and stared silently into the fire. Draco remained frozen at the entrance, his back pressed against the closed portal to the outside as if ready to bolt at any second.

"Who are you?" Draco asked softly.

Harry paused, so long that Draco though he had not heard him an was about to repeat the question when Harry finally spoke.

"I'm not really sure anymore." He eyes narrowed for a second and he glanced at Draco from the corner of his eye, "Sit down," he gestured to the couch next to him, "You're making me nervous."

Draco slipped around the back of the couch and sat on the edge farthest from Harry. Harry sat back closing his eyes in exasperation, "Typical Malfoy behavior, as always. You never change do you?"  
"You certainly have." Draco murmured looking at Harry warily.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be anymore." He murmured in response, sounding as if he was almost talking to himself, "If I'm happy it's inappropriate because it's war time or it assumed that I have girlfriend, or a crush. If I'm quiet then I'm brooding and if I'm angry or sullen then everyone tries to cheer me up or is disappointed with me. It seems everyone is disappointed with me in some way or other."

Draco sniffed, "No reason to do…this. This whole scheme of yours is just stupid, just as infantile as what you sought to escape not to mention leading to your death. You should quit trying to be what people want you to be and just be yourself."

"Of all people to be lectured by." Harry laughed for a second before it faded off and he sank even farther back in the chair a look so forlorn Draco almost thought he was about to cry, "Yes, I should just be myself…tell them that I'm gay, that I don't want to kill anyone, even Voldemort. Tell them that…I don't want to be a hero…"

Draco froze, "You're gay?! It's not just an act? Then all that was and when you…." He shuddered, but was unable to make himself move.

Harry shook his head violently and stood up walking to the far side of the fireplace away from Draco, "I'm not the only one," He looked pointedly at Draco from the corner of his eye, "I'm just not in denial."

Draco shot up, stepping back several steps, when he hit the wall at his back he jumped and his breathing hitched for a second, "Me a fag?! You've got to be joking me, Potter."

Harry snorted a small smile ironic smile slipping onto his face, "You may say that but your body doesn't lie, Malfoy."

"What the hell are you talking about, Potter?! You've lost your mind."

"The train, Draco." Harry murmured, "remember what happened on the train."

Draco froze as the memory of the hours before assaulted his memory, _He gasped as Harry's hands left his face and slipped under his shirt, running his fingers up his chest. Draco refused to open his eyes, biting his lip to keep from emitting any noises that let would Harry know how aroused he was becoming from his touch._

Harry bit Draco's neck gently as his fingers methodically unbuttoned the other boy's shirt. Draco's shirt fell open and Harry's hand fell down to slip along the skin around his pants, he could hear the other boy's harsh breathing escalate in his ear as much as he tried to suppress it…

"What do you want from me? Do you want to call off the deal_?_" Draco said slowly, trying to appear as impassive as possible to hide the panic within.

Harry pulled his hand through his hair, pulling on it in frustration, "I'm not trying to blackmail you, Draco. I don't want anything from you, well that's not true… I just don't undrstand how we always end up fighting one another," He let his hand fall from his hair and leaned forward against the fireplace mantle, "…We have so much in common…" His murmurs once again seemed to be directed towards himself, as if Draco wasn't even in the room, "We're both from unloving families, grew up alone and isolated from the world outside. Both beaten into the submission our caretakers required of us, and forced to hide our true feelings…forced to hid our sexuality because of the consequences that would result from it because it is not what was planned for us, expected of us. Bereft of any true friends…forced to take the side expected of us in this upcoming war…"

"What about the other two musketeers, they're your friends." Draco said in the hanging silence Harry left as his words drifted off; desperate to say something, to hide how true Harry's words were and how much that disturbed him.

"I said true friends, friends you can share everything with, friends that feel like family. Ron and Hermione they're friends, yes, but not real friends. I remember when I tried to tell them that I was gay...they thought I was joking, laughed at me. When I told them my true feelings about this stupid 'war', they thought I was sick and took me to the hospital wing. I don't tell them a lot of things now because anything I tell them, meant for their ears only, they take to Dumbledore."

Draco found himself nodding in agreement with what Harry said and forced himself to still, "I imagine they're just looking out for your best interests like the good little lapdogs they are."

"Yes, regardless of what I want, I should be free to make my own mistakes…not have my entire life orchestrated for me, at least until I kill Voldemort then they can cast me to the gutter." He laughed bitterly.

Draco shivered silently when Harry said the dark lords name. The shiver caused not by the name but the way in which he said it, Draco had never heard someone say something with such venom and seething hatred.

Harry pushed himself up and stretched slowly before turning to face Draco, "I have, a counter proposition for you, Malfoy…Let's say we just be friends and forget the other agreement."

" 'True friends', I suppose." He snipped acidly at the stupid phrase.

Harry laughed weakly, ducking head slightly and tugging at his hair in embarrassment, "Yes, I suppose."

Draco was acutely aware of how endearing Harry appeared then and forced the thought down, gluing a cold, indifferent look upon his face, "Unless you're going join our side in the war, which I very much doubt, then it's not even a possibility. I'm certainly not joining Dumbledore's little muggle loving club."

Harry sighed, "It's always about sides and allegiances isn't it?" he rubbed his temples in exasperation, "This isn't about sides, Malfoy. This is about throwing both sides and all their stupid ideals and world orders and just taking a step back to, as you said before, be ourselves, not what the world expects of us."

"I can't." he replied smoothly.

Harry shook his head as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Why not? What does your father offer? A life of not being good enough, of marrying into a prestigious wizard family and carrying on the Malfoy blood line. What does Voldemort offer you? A place at his side but always beneath him, always at risk of either being captured or killed in battle, killed by Voldemort himself. Regardless of how strong Voldemort is he is going to lose, not because Dumbledore's cause is more just or destiny proclaims it so or there are better wizards on the side of 'light' but because he's outnumbered. The entire world stands between Voldemort and his little group of blanket wearing followers, eventually his groups numbers will dwindle and he will be overwhelmed." He paused and looked at Draco, locking eyes with him, "You're just afraid to let go because outside of the cocoon you've plastered around yourself you have no one. You would give up everything you are, everything you dream of being because you fear being alone."

****

"I-I need to think…" Draco said trying to pull himself and his thoughts together.

Harry turned away from Draco as if unable to look at him anymore, "What you need is a bath," He pointed at the door across from the hearth, "You're getting pumpkin residue all over."

"What?!…" Draco blurted thrown off by the sudden change in topic and realizing belatedly that he was still covered in the sticky pumpkin juice from earlier.

"Just go." Harry muttered and Draco complied numbly, slipping into the bath and closing the door behind him.


	7. Weakness of Loss and Lust

****

7. Weakness of Loss and Lust

Draco paused inside of the bath door, leaning wearily against the door. He sighed and rubbed his temples, his mind raced and he couldn't seem to get his thoughts in order.

The bathroom was a lot bigger than Draco had first imagined, much bigger. The room was rather large and was a pristine, clean white, with beautiful white tile on the floor that swirled with veins of silver and blue that moved under foot with every step. A sink of white marble sat on the right wall looking like it was carved from the very wall itself; it flowed like waves of foam upon the ocean. The mirror above it was a simple oval with vines of silver ivy encircling it. Across from the sink was a bath, one of the old baths in mint condition, standing alone away from the wall, its immaculate white basin supported by four lions feet plated in shimmering sterling. The back of the bathroom held the toilet and across from it was a shower made two panes of cut crystal that blurred that which was behind it.

Draco stepped hesitantly towards the porcelain bath and ran his fingers along the edge of it, enjoying the cool, smoothness that ran under his fingertips. He knew he should probably take a shower so as to be swift but he hadn't been able to take a proper bath for almost a decade, not since he was a small child. His father had always considered them too effeminate.

He turned the silver knob on the far side of the spigot a stream of water instantly slipping out and after a moment steam began to rise. Draco turned the cold water knob after a moment holding his other hand in the flowing stream of water to get it to the perfect temperature of almost scalding but not quite.

As he reached the perfect temperature he stoppered the plug and stood up once more. He tugged at his tie and pulled it off wearily, watching it fall heavily to the swirling floor. He began pulling the vest off over his head but it became stuck halfway, he became overbalanced by the stuck vest and stumbled. Once he regained his balance he jerked on the vest violently, pulling his shirt up and ripping off the button that had caught the vest. The button clattered to the floor and rolled across the floor blending into the floor before Draco could even begin to look for it. He cursed silently and dropped the vest on the floor followed by the shirt now missing a button.

He looked down at the fallen clothes as he pushed his shoes off with his toes. Normally he would carefully fold the clothing and set it on the edge of the sink but this day he didn't even have the energy to take off his shirt without ripping off buttons. He paused as he stood from pulling off his socks, looking carefully at the figured reflected back at him in the mirror. He studied his pale form, lithe but still muscular a form of elegant curves and perfectly proportioned muscles. The veela heritage from his father's side gave him the body he had, small, thin, free of bothersome facial and body hair except in the pubic region.

He watched himself in the mirror as the hands in the mirror, glided down, tracing the edge of his pants that hung off his hips, barely holding on. He remembered the arguments he had had with his father about his clothing, always too loose, too effeminate…he had always gotten along better with his mother.

He slowly undid the button on his pants, pushing the zipper with one finger slowly. They fell to the ground. He turned away from the mirror, a mixed feeling of shame and embarrassment filling him. He faced the bath and slowly turned off the water and stepped into the steaming hot water. He gasped as he lowered himself into the water, embracing the bitter sting of the hot water surrounding his body. He laid back and rest his head on the edge of the bath, the water coming up to his neck as he relaxed, closing his eyes, he remembered.

He remembered vividly the nights he would sneak out to his mother and timidly knock on her door. She would open it up a crack her dark eyes flashing silently as he opened the door and gestured for him to come in, her finger over her lips with a mischievous smile on her lips. They would spend hours talking and playing. He would beg his Mother to put on makeup and Draco would watch with fascinated at the process, watch his mother become a whole other person and she had so many faces, pretty, plain, overdone, ugly and scary. It was inevitable, at least in his eyes, that he would begin to copy her and they would play dress up together. All made up and parading around her room in dresses made for the most elaborate occasions.

He found out. His father found out somehow, Draco would never forget that day. He remembered sitting in the study, memorizing spell upon spell of the dark arts his mother sitting beside him reading a musty old tome, ready to help Draco with anything he couldn't read or pronounce. The door had flung open, cracking in half as hit the china cabinet, glass cascading onto the floor from the cabinet along with the plates and silver therein. The book had fallen from his mothers hand, as she stood, fear etched across her face. She stood before me, protecting me even as she shook like a leaf in her fear.

At the time he seemed to swoop in like a bird, talons extended to kill. He grabbed Draco's mother by the throat, lifting her several inches in the air. She hung motionless in the air, a soft gurgling coming from her mouth as she clawed at his hands, tears running from her eyes. Draco had begged his father to stop, to put her down that he would do anything. His father did drop her but only to hit him, he had fallen backwards and hit his head on one of the tables that stood there in the library. Everything had gone black. All throughout the memory he could not remember any sounds, everything was very quiet but he vaguely he could recall that his father had been screaming the entire time.

When he awoke from the darkness he was in his room, his head was bandaged and pounded painfully. He had tried to ask for his mother but a potion had been forced into him before he get any answers, he had the feeling that no one would give any.

The next day he found his mother a puppet. Her eyes were so dark and cold and nothing of the mother he had known and loved remained. His father had taken her away from him and in his grief he had done the same thing to himself. He had closed himself away and simply allowed himself to become what his father wanted. For the first time he confronted that truth in his own mind several months ago he had begun to fight back, he had been beaten for every retaliation but the pain from the beatings was nothing compared to the feelings of power and freedom he gained by fighting back against his fathers will.

He knew that he didn't want to take Potter to his father, he would never give something he wanted to him after he had taken his mother from him. So why was he doing it? Why did he agree to this stupid thing if he had no intention of following through?

He sighed as he tried to sort through his thoughts, tried to understand himself. Perhaps he had only agree to do it to fail. By agreeing to such a ridiculous agreement he would publicly humiliate himself repeatedly throughout the week and by doing so humiliate his father. Failing after going to such lengths would be even worse. His father could beat him as much as he wanted but he could never do anymore, not without having another child and his mother was barren. Eventually there would come a time when his father would be forced to do the same thing he had done to his mother to Draco himself. Draco feared that time but also relished its coming because he would then be free, never would he have to make another decision or do anything. He would just remain closed inside himself and watch it all happen.

Another thought as to his decision was maybe that, he wanted to feel the way his body reacted to Potter…Harry, Potter? What did it really matter, it was all stupid and childish anyway, calling each other only by their last names. The poor boy was rather attractive, especially if you removed those blasted glasses.

Draco knew deep down that he was gay but knowing and admitting it to yourself are two completely different things. Harry had been right when he had said Draco was in denial but it was a self-chosen ignorance. One that perhaps he had left alone far too long. You can't muse over happy childhood memories of cross dressing without taking a second look at yourself.

The real reason he refused to acknowledge the truth of himself was that he knew it would be the last straw. If his father found out he was gay he would be turned into a puppet then. Having only one heir meant that you could not kill the heir because the heir has to continue the family line. That means marriage and procreation; not running off with a gay lover and telling your father to go fuck himself.

Wait, he stopped himself and thought about the idea again. Rather than simply failing, what if he was 'corrupted' by Harry? What if he did switch sides? His father wouldn't be able to hurt him, but his mother…he could hurt her, could kill her. Then again to remain as he was his mother would be as good as dead anyway. If his father did kill her he would be setting her free and if he switched sides, perhaps, just perhaps they could save her and her back to him.

The soft far away sound of running water shocked Draco out of his reverie and he bolted up in the tub. His water had was almost lukewarm, testifying to the length of time he had remained in the water. If he had been completely human, he would have begun wrinkling up, but Malfoys do not do such things.

Harry stood up from where he had been bent over the sink. turning off the faucet and turned to regard Draco quizzically with one eyebrow raised, "Doze off?"

Draco started, flushing as he pulled his knees tightly up to his chest, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He snarled.

"Shaving. I didn't know I needed your permission to do so in my bathroom. I waited as long as I could which, was about an hour mind you. I'm all finished up so there's no need to have a tiff, all right?"

Draco shifted slightly in the water, the blush that had lightly colored his cheeks in embarrassment when he had found Harry in the room with him began to spread as he involuntarily took in the figure of Harry Potter.

He wore nothing but a soft pair of black sleeper pants that hung precariously off his hips and covered what Draco could only imagine as perfectly sculpted legs and other areas. They led up to a torso sculpted by gods, quidditch and who knows what else. He was fit but not bulky like some of the boys at school who worked out constantly but he wasn't lean like Draco. A drop of water slipped from his chin and slowly worked its way down his chest. His hair and face glistened with water and droplets caught in his hair shimmered in the light. His hair was unruly normally but he had allowed it to grow even longer than normal and it framed his face stands curling around his cheeks and shrouding his eyes in places. A strand caught in the corner of his mouth, his glittering evergreen eyes, everything about him…

"Malfoy's do not have tiffs." Draco murmured softly, looking away from Harry and locking his gaze in the corner of the room.

Harry laughed and shook his head, "Have you made a decision?"

Draco shivered but didn't move, "Malfoy's also do not have friends."

Harry frowned slightly and sighed leaning back against the sink, bracing his hands on the rim, "I should have figured as much…I just don't understand you. You confuse me even more than I confuse myself and that's pretty hard to do…I guess I should just prepare to die at the end of this week when you hand me over to your father."

"No." Draco's eyes opened wide, he hadn't meant to say anything.

Harry caulked his head towards Draco, "What? Did you say 'no'? What did you mean?"

Draco debated with himself whether to tell him anything and finally concluded since he was going to 'switch sides' anyway some allowance of information would be permissible. "I meant no I'm not going to hand you over to my father." Draco shivered in the now cold water but refused to move with Harry still in the room.

"Then you're going to hand me over to Voldemort directly, to gain all of the credit yourself? Or maybe kill me yourself?"

"No." Draco slid to the side closest to Harry, resting his chin on the edge of the bath while still keeping his legs closely tucked to his chest.

Harry pushed himself up from the sink pulling his hands through his hair tugging on it in frustration, "Then what? What's the point of agreeing to the stupid agreement if you aren't going to, to kill me?"

"To fail. The point of the agreement is so that I can fail."

"To fail? If you failed then you'd have embarrassed yourself in front of the whole school, the whole world would eventually know. Your father…would kill you…..is that-?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Very clever, I didn't think you had it in you. Though he won't kill me, he can't; I'm the only heir to the Malfoy legacy. There are other ways of handling a difficult person."

Harry nodded slightly his eyes clouding and going far away for a moment, "The Imperius."

Draco nodded slightly then sat up and rested his arms on the edge, looking directly into Harry's eyes as he asked his next question, "Since I told you why I agreed to the proposition I think it would only be fair if you tell me your reasons and-" he held up a hand as Harry opened his mouth to say something, cutting him off, "don't tell me that whole doing what you want and rebelling crap. I know that that's part of it but that's not the real reason." He shivered again and this time Harry noticed frowning slightly.

"You're shivering, you've been sitting cold water all this time, haven't you?…"

Draco recoiled, wary of his voice and intentions, he clutched his legs even more closely to himself, plunging his arms into the water to wrap them around his legs, a violent shiver wracking his body as he did so, "Answer the question." He snapped through chattering teeth.

Harry shook his head in exasperation and crossed the room in three quick strides before Draco could even think to react, "I'll answer once you're dry and warm. You're going to get sick." He said as he deftly reached into the cold water and pulled the plug. The water drained quickly and was almost completely gone by the time he had grabbed a large plush white towel.

Draco was frozen stiff, shivering horribly as he violently glared up at Harry, "Touch me and I'll kill you. Just leave the towel and get out."

Harry gave a short laugh and unfolded the towel holding it open at each end an holding it up so that he could see nothing but the white of the towel, "Come on then, I can't see you."

Draco shivered once, then with a snarl he rapidly stood and reached for the towel. Before he could grab it Harry wrapped the towel around him, quickly slipping one arm around his back and down under his knees and easily lifting him. Startled and caught off guard Draco could not find words, his tongue was tied, so to say.

Harry carried him out of the bathroom and back into the common where he gently sat him on the edge of the bed. As Draco pulled himself together, mentally and physically, pulling the towel tightly around himself, Harry returned to the bath only to remerge seconds later with another towel. He dropped it unceremoniously atop Draco's head and commenced to dry his hair. Draco was still under his hands, his anger slowly dispelling as Harry gently worked his hair. His eyes fell closed and he began to drowse. Harry placed the second towel on the edge of the bed and lightly began working his fingers through his hair, straitening and smoothing the pale blond strands until they lay straight and untangled. As he pulled away, dropping his hands to his sides, Draco's eyes slowly opened and he looked up at Harry.

"Why?" The flickering light from the fire got caught in those iron grey eyes and damp hair and Harry lost his ability to speak for a moment.

"You," he whispered, his eyes clouding slightly and he reached forward and gently, hesitantly touched Draco's cheek with the very tips of his fingers, delicately running them along his cheek, "For you. I wanted to be with you if only for a week, even if the affection you would show was false, even if it meant my death, even though I knew you could never love. For you, Draco."

Draco felt drawn in by those fathomless, emerald green eyes, frozen by the almost imperceptible touch. When Harry bent, pausing mere inches from Draco's face, his eyes searching Draco's, their breath's mingling; he knew he intended to kiss him. He knew this and he didn't pull back. He didn't pull back, not because he was in shock, not because he was bound by the agreement but because he wanted that kiss to happen. He wanted to feel Harry's lip gently press to his own, to taste him on the edge of his mouth. He gave in to his desires and the pressure of his heart thundering in his chest. The rising blood in his cheeks matched his growing arousal and he left go of the towel, letting it fall down to expose his pale chest and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. He pulled him close and slid his fingers through the raven, black locks marveling momentarily at their softness.

Harry's hands slid around his slim waist, his touch moving slowly down as he passionately kissed Draco once more. The towel slowly fell to the ground as his hands passed along the outside of Draco's thighs, pausing at the knee they slid up and in. His fingers played along Draco's inner thigh, moving up. Draco gasped at the touch and as he did Harry slipped his tongue into his mouth, tasting, devouring. His hands continued their journey, coming upon Draco's now hard, erect member. Draco gave a tortured moan as Harry touched him, a shiver running along his spine and spreading through his entire body.

Harry retreated from his mouth and trailed soft, slow kisses down his jaw and neck as his hands teasingly explored his length. Draco's breathing shuddered and he unconsciously clutched at Harry's neck and shoulder. He arched slightly, tilting his head up; a moan escaped him as Harry nipped the skin of his neck. The bed sank as Harry rested one knee on its edge. His hands gradually lost their teasing nature, he touched with the express purpose of bringing pleasure and he did. The heat of his breath moved back up Draco's neck, he brought one hand up to cup his cheek and pulled his face down into a heated kiss.

Draco froze as the climax came upon him, his voice escaping him as he collapsed into Harry's shoulder, his breathing deep and ragged. He slowly forced his fingers from their grip upon Harry's neck and shoulder, cramped and stiff as they were. Draco could see were his nails had dug into Harry's flesh, his fingers themselves leaving indentations. He felt drained as he pulled back slightly.

Harry brought his hand to his mouth, absently licking the cum from his fingers. He licked his lips as he finished and his eyes flashed in the dieing fire, "My turn."


	8. Weakness of Thought

(a/n: I mentioned this in my profile but I probably should do it again. In my mind there is neither a book five or six nor will there ever. Please keep that in mind when reading this. Thank you.)

**8. Weakness of Thought**

Draco awoke in the grey predawn light. His whole body ached slightly but he couldn't really find any reason to complain. To complain would be to say that last night had not been worth the pain or the pleasure, to say he regretted it. He didn't, he could never regret such a thing.

He let his eyes wander over to the small clock on the night stand. It was six, he should have know that though, his body had been programmed to wake up at six for so long that it wouldn't let him sleep any longer. He wished it had. It had only been, what? Five , six hours since they had gone to sleep. It had been such a deep sleep, it had been years since he had slept so well and without any nightmares.

Harry shifted slightly in his sleep causing Draco to freeze. He didn't want to wake him, not yet. He could still sleep for another hour before classes started and Draco didn't want to deprive him of that.

He felt so safe in his arms. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt safe. Harry had been so gentle to him. Harry may have said he would throw his life away for him but words couldn't compare with the kindness and tenderness. Actions speak so much louder than words.

He couldn't give this up. He hadn't realized how very much he desired to feel loved. How alone he had felt before. Looking at the past he saw how far he would go out of his way for any kind of attention good and bad but mostly just bad. His mother had been the only one to ever love him, truly love him for good or ill. Now she was gone. Now he had Harry and he be damned if anyone tried to take him away from him. He wasn't going to be left alone again.

He began to doze and drifted into a light sleep. He was awakened by a soft beeping and by Harry shifting over to turn off the alarm. He collapsed back next to Draco, his head buried in pillow.

"It's too early." Came the muffled groan from the pillow.

Draco smiled, he had forgotten that Harry wasn't a morning person. He ran his fingers through Harry's hair and down his neck, over his shoulder and arm.

Harry turned his head slightly to look at Draco, "You're making it really hard to go back to sleep."

"You can't go back to sleep, I'm afraid. Class starts in an hour and we need to shower and eat. If nothing else we really need to shower."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying I stink?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't go as far as stink but we do smell a bit funky."

Harry pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes, "Can't we just skip class? The first day is usually a waste of time anyway."

"No," Draco sighed, "It's not good to start off the school year on a bad foot."

"You aren't at the top of the class for nothing." Harry muttered under his breath, scanning the floor for his sleeper pants.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco demanded sounding slightly cross.

"Just an observation. I didn't man anything by it." Harry fished the pants out from under the bed, wondering how they got there, and pulled them on.

"Oh, don't do that." Draco pouted.

"Do what? Observer or put on pants?"

"Put on pants. An ass that good shouldn't be covered."

Harry looked at Draco in disbelief for a moment then his face split into a grin. He shook his head, "You go from being an absolute prick, and completely in denial to saying something like that in less than twelve hours… you are unfucking believable."

"You say that like it's bad thing." Draco put on a hesitant smile.

"It's not. It's probably the best thing that's happened to me in my entire life. As for my ass, you can look at it all you want in the shower."

"The shower?"

Harry smirked, "I'm not getting up this early for nothing." He quickly scooped Draco up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

Draco pouted, "After last night? I'm exhausted."

" I am too" Harry said as he opened the shower door, "Just seeing you all wet and soapy will be reward enough."

Draco laughed, "You pervert!"

"I know." Harry grinned and kissed Draco gently, "I just can't help myself."


	9. Chapter 9

**Weakness of the Past**

He sat Draco down on his feet and turned on the water, "Change it until it's perfect for you."

Draco caulked his head slightly to one side, "What if it's too hot for you?"

Harry smiled, "That doesn't matter to me. I want you to be happy above all things."

Draco frowned slightly and was about to say something when Harry placed a finger over his lips.

"What makes you happy makes me happy. Your happiness is mine. Remember that but above all I want you to be yourself, if you can."

Draco nodded, blushing lightly. He wasn't sure how to act around Harry. Affection wasn't something he knew how to react to or how to show to someone. He didn't know how to be happy or how to be himself. But he would try, he would learn.

He turned to the shower and turned the knobs slightly, letting the water pour of his hand. Finally he got it just right and turned. Harry was watching him; his eyes seemed sad and almost lost but when he noticed Draco looking at him he smiled again and the warmth came back in his eyes.

Harry stepped around him and into the shower, not even flinching when the hot water hit his skin. He took Draco's hand and pulled him gently in. Draco sighed lightly when the water hit him. Hot water, it was as close to a loved one's warm embrace as he had ever thought he would get. The real thing was so much better.

Harry's hands ran over his shoulder and arms, on his chest. He cupped one hand around his neck and with the other traced along his cheek. Draco was so overwhelmed by emotions that he couldn't even begin to understand and Harry looked at him with such tenderness and affection.

"You're so beautiful." Harry whispered.

Draco felt his eyes begin to ache and he just smiled and blushed; not knowing what else to do.

Harry washed his hair and then lathered Draco's. His fingers were gentle; they lulled Draco, just as he had been when Harry dried his hair. It reminded him of something he couldn't quite remember. It was a memory, so close he could almost feel it. Scent's drifted off the memory and a feeling of happiness but for just then it evaded him.

Hot water fell over his face and he could taste soap on the edges of his mouth. Once the soap was gone he opened his eyes and looked up at Harry. Draco leaned against him, gently touching him. He was so strong. Could he be strong enough to protect him? More importantly, could Harry protect his heart now that he had finally found it. He was so scared of being hurt; he had been that way his entire life. He was so scared but he wanted to trust Harry, he wanted to more than anything.

The water was suddenly gone and he shivered. Harry took him by the hand and led him from the shower. He wrapped a towel around him as he had before and carried him back out. He sat him on the bed and dried his hair while he himself stood naked, wet and shivering in the cold air.

"You'll get sick." Draco protested, pushing the towel from his head to Harry's chest.

Harry smiled and took the towel, briskly drying himself off and sat beside Draco on the bed.

"May I ask you something, Draco?"

"Sure." Draco nodded, suddenly feeling nervous.

"What are these?" He asked softly, running his hand across Draco's back, across the long thin scars that were scattered across the pale flesh.

Draco flinched and pulled the towel up over his back He looked embarrassed and scared, he had forgotten about the scars. It would be more accurate to say that his forced himself to forget. It had taken a long time to achieve the state of ignorance he had had. He didn't want to remember, not now, not ever.

He looked away from Harry and covered his face with his hands.

He heard a voice far away calling him and it took a while for him to recognize the voice. He suddenly realized that he wasn't seeing and opened his eyes. Harry was in front of him, holding his wrists looking at him in concern.

"Draco?" He whispered.

Draco swallowed, he felt light headed and his throat and chest hurt, "What happened?"

Harry let a slow breath, "You were hyperventilating and shaking. You wouldn't open your eyes. Oh god," He engulfed Draco in his arms, "you scared me. I'm so glad you're ok," he pulled back and ran his hands over Draco's cheeks.

Draco just looked at him in shock.

Harry bit his lip, hesitating to speak.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head and stood up, "We should get dressed."

Draco stood and found his clothes; they had been cleaned and neatly folded, probably by the house elves. He couldn't help feeling that as Harry still wanted to ask his something or say something. He was probably afraid of causing the same reaction but the silence had a hungry, anxious feeling to it.

He ran his fingers over the green and silver striped tie and carefully put it on. He didn't feel as though he should be wearing it anymore but he didn't know what else to put on. The tie was part of the uniform and he'd get in trouble if he didn't but he wasn't a Slytherin anymore, nor was he a Gryfindor. He wasn't sure he belonged to any group anymore.

He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, running his hands over the bedspread. He watched Harry through his hair watching him as he buttoned his shirt with sure strong hands.

"It was my father." He murmured.

He watched as Harry stopped mid button, he looked up at Draco with the saddest eyes Draco had ever seen.

"Your own father?" He asked softly.

He walked over to the bed and sat down by Draco. He took his hand and squeezed it once gently; "I don't want you to think about it if it's going to hurt you."

"I don't remember the details. I just remember that I was in the dungeon torture chamber and that there was a whip. A whip my father was holding…I can't remember what I did to make him so mad. I think I could if I tried-"

"Don't." Harry's grip tightened on his hand, "not yet. It will come in time. Don't force it."

Draco nodded and took a deep breath.

Harry gently cupped Draco's hand in his own, "I wish I could kill him for you."

Draco looked up at him in shock. He said it so seriously, so darkly. It was that other facet to Harry's personality, the dark and silent, so incredibly silent. It scared Draco, it scared him because it reminded him of his father.

"Don't say that, don't ever say that. Humans shouldn't kill each other, it doesn't matter how much you hate or what the person's done. There are other ways, there are always other ways." He was shaking again and he couldn't stop, his eyes were aching again.

"I'm sorry," Harry said suddenly, he softened again and became the Harry Draco loved, or at least he thought he loved. He wasn't quite sure what love was.

A bell chimed, it's tone softened through the walls.

"Oh, class is starting!" Draco jumped to his feet, "Come on!" he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to his feet.

Harry just looked at him with mild amusement and allowed himself to be manhandled. Draco pulled him to the door, picking up his bag without a second thought to how it got there and handing Harry his.

Draco let go of his hand, "We have completely different schedules for today so I'll see you at lunch, ok?"

He was about to leave when Harry pulled him back hugging him tightly.

"Harry! I'm going to be late!" Draco complained.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Shut up and kiss me, then I'll let you go."

Draco frowned but nodded. Harry took his chin and tilted it up, gently kissing him.

Harry hugged him once more, whispering in his ear, "I love you, Draco."

Then he let him go.

Draco blushed bright red, his voice was strangled and hesitant, "Do you mean it?"

Harry just smiled, "You're going to be late for class."

Draco paused just a moment longer then bolted, sprinting down the hallway to him next class. From there the day passed quickly. Draco tried to pay attention but he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened and what Harry had said to him. Twice a teacher called upon him for an answer to a question and twice he told them that he had no idea what the answer was. He couldn't wait for lunch.

When the bell finally rang he ran all the way to the dining hall and when he got there Harry was waiting for him. They sat at the very far end of the lunch table so that they could be together and left alone. They didn't talk much at first, they were both ravenous having missed lunch. Harry was the first to speak once they had eaten their fill.

"Draco may I ask you something about your parents?" He tried to sound casual but his tone suggested that had been thinking about the question a lot.

Draco shrugged, "You can ask me anything you like, that doesn't mean I'm going to answer it."

Harry laughed, "Well I guess I don't have to worry about you softening to much."

"You don't like me all warm and fluffy?" Draco teased.

Harry laughed again, "It's not that, I like you however you are but I like it when you bite back a little too. That quick wit of yours is one of the reasons I fancied you in the first place."

Draco smirked but it was a bit more like a grin than his old evil smirks. It just didn't have the same sting in it.

"So what do you want to know about my parents?"

Harry took his hand, tracing his fingers absently, "Did…did they love you? I can't remember my parents but at least I knew that they loved me. It's one of the things that kept me going. I know I have no right to ask…" he chewed his bottom lip guiltily.

"My father didn't but I don't think he's capable of the emotion," he sighed, "but mother, mother loved me. She was the only one who did when I was young. She had to be careful that my father didn't see, he didn't approve of such things like emotions. He told me once that 'Emotions are weakness and love is the greatest of weaknesses, never allow yourself to be weak'" He laughed, "If he could see me now he would be so angry. He'd probably leave even worse scars…no," his voice suddenly got soft, "no, he'd put me under the Imperus like he did mother. I can't even remember what my mother looked like when she smiled. She had the most beautiful smile…"

Speaking about it out loud, he had never told anyone what his father had done to his mother. It made his chest ache because now that he had said it it made the pain even more real.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. There's got to be a way to get her back, she's just under the Imperus so if your father is caught then-"

Draco cut him off, "Then he would kill her and even if she escaped, most people that have been under the Imperus for as long as she has either come out of it insane, or they kill themselves."

Harry frowned, "But, Draco, if there's even a chance…"

"No." Draco said shortly, "no, please, don't raise my hopes."

The bell chimed softly over head and Draco pulled away, "I'll see you at dinner." And left.

Draco forced himself to focus in his classes. He didn't want to think. Harry made him think so much. Before he had met him he had been able to shut off his thoughts to simply run on autopilot and not worry about the world around him because in the end it didn't matter. He was his father's puppet one way or another. It wasn't bad that he thought so much now, not really, he just wasn't used to it. But he didn't want to think about his mother, his didn't want to think there was a chance only to have his hopes dashed once again.

This time, when the bell rang for dinner he didn't run. Harry was still there, though, still waiting for him. Seeing him Harry smiled that gentle open smile. Just seeing Harry made Draco smiled in return. Everything was going to be all right. It had to be.

"Hey. How were your classes?" Harry asked once Draco was closer.

"They were ok, a little boring but that's to be expected I suppose." Draco replied.

"Should we sit in the same spot?"

Draco nodded. God he loved him. No one else could ever compare with how Harry made him feel. He just hoped that he could get up the nerve to tell him, someday.

"Harry, my boy!" Dumbledore called out from behind them.

Harry turned, Draco followed suit.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled that irksome little smile, "I was wondering if I might speak with you before dinner. Alone." He said the last part very pointedly at Draco.

Draco frowned.

Harry turned to him and shrugged as if to say 'what can I do?', "I'll meet you at the table, ok?" He was about to leave when he suddenly turned back and ran his hand along Draco's cheek and smiled at him. Draco blushed and resisted the desire to grab his hand and pull him back.

Draco nodded and watched as Dumbledore lead Harry off around the corner. He knew that he should go but part of him worried that Dumbledore was out to break them up, to take Harry away from him. He knew he should expect this, he done nothing to make them think he could be anything but the poster boy for the 'join the deatheaters' campaign.

He slipped around the corner and down the hall. He stopped short at the next corner and listened.

"It's glad to here you're well. I didn't get a chance to talk to you when you arrived."

He could hear Dumbledore's robe as it rustled across the floor, could hear the cloth whispering as he shifted or gestured. He could eve hear him breathe. He couldn't hear Harry. He could only feel the silence that surrounded Harry, that dark, unnatural silence that made his skin crawl.

"It was probably better that way." Harry replied, his voice was so dead and emotionless.

Draco shivered.

"Have you learned anything about him? About them?"

Draco froze. What was he saying? What did he mean?

"I've found something that could put Lucius right into our hands."

Draco didn't understand.

"What about, Draco?"

How could his voice be so calm and mellow?

There was a long pause.

"No. Nothing about him."

"He's well protected. I'm surprised you learned anything but if we can lock Lucius away it would give us an advantage. Especially if he'll sell out some of the others. I must say your method was quite unorthodox. I thought we agreed that you were going to try becoming his friend?"

Draco couldn't breathe; it felt like there was something caught in his chest.

"I did what I had to do to get the job done."

His eyes ached and them burned and when he blinked drops, hot and wet rolled down his cheeks. He tasted salt in them. Tears. He hadn't cried since mother went away, that was the last time. He had…forgotten the feeling. His chest was so tight, his heart hurt. He couldn't stop crying. He couldn't hear them anymore. He knew they were talking but just didn't want to hear them anymore. He pressed his hand tighter over his ears. Tears dripped off his chin.

He was such a fool! He was such a god damn fool! How could he ever think that someone could love him? He wanted to die right there. It just hurt too much. A sob broke free from him breaking through the silence.

They suddenly appeared around the corner. Harry looked at him, those cold eyes, that lying mouth. He touched him with those hands.

Draco ran. He ran until he couldn't run anymore. He slipped into the library and went as far back as he could, collapsed into a corner and cried himself to sleep.


	10. The Greatest Weakness

10. The Greatest Weakness 

A hand on his shoulder gently woke him. His body ached from sleeping in an awkward position. He opened his eyes and looked up. It was Dumbldore. He was instantly filled with so much hate he could hardly stand it. He wanted to hurt him. He was the root of everything.

"I'm afraid you need to come with me, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco didn't move, "Why?" he whispered. His throat hurt, he was so thirsty.

"There are some aurors that need to talk with you about your father and time is of the essence."

Draco pushed himself up and was quickly and callously led up to Dumbledore's office. Draco was numb, he didn't feel and he didn't notice. His chest still ached dully, like a fresh bruise. He felt hollow and dead, like all the emotion had been ripped from him. He almost started crying again but forced himself to stop.

Up in the office he was lead to a chair where he sat gingerly. Sitting across from him were two grim looking aurors who looked at him coldly.

"This will only take a moment, Mr. Malfoy. There has been a rush put on the trial in order to make sure your father doesn't have the time to cover up the evidence as he has in the past. As of this moment there is a team searching the Malfoy manor and your father's been taken into custody. We need to verify your statements to Mr. Potter for the trial tomorrow, if you would talk to us."

(a/n: I know that book five had a trial scene but I don't care to look it up and figure it out. I've decided that in my little dimension of false reality that the wizards use a modified muggle trial. Same as muggles except that the evidence usually has magic involved. Then again I don't recognize the last two books so, no problem.)

Draco looked impassively at a wall, "Why does it matter what I say? Ha-Potter told the truth and you probably examined his memories."

"Yes, but it would help the case enormously if we could verify with the person who spoke the statements. As of right now the case is fairly strong but there is not doubt that Mr. Malfoy, your father, will try to turn it to his advantage. He's hired the best defense lawyer in the country. We have a difficult case ahead of us and not nearly enough time to make sure it will hold."

"But if you had more time he would just destroy you."

One of them coughed awkwardly, "Yes, that is what would probably happen. Do you confirm or deny that you told Harold Potter that you father had and has been using the Imperus on your mother and threatened to use it on you?"

"I confirm that Mother was put under the Imperius by my father but he never directly threatened me with the Imperius I just knew that if I stepped too far out of line that that's what would happen to me."

"Thank you, that's all we'll be needing from you-" They started to stand.

Draco cut in, closing his eyes but not looking away from the wall, "I have other things I could tell you about him. Things that could help cement your case and I know where he buries the bodies."

The Aurors sat back down.

After they finished speaking with him he was moved several times. One of the first stops was a sterile white room with a stainless steel table and chairs. There he was subjected to a battery of tests to check for spells. He was then moved to another and another. He wasn't sure to where because he didn't care to ask. He ended up in a small windowless, door less room. It was nice for what it was. The mattress on the bed wasn't lumpy and there were books. They said as they were leaving that it was a safe room. That they had to make sure he was safe until the trial. Draco didn't much care. He would probably be killed once the trial was over but in his mind it was better than the Imperius.

The room was so quiet. It was enough to drive a person mad all by itself but what was true terrible was his own mind. He could not stop thinking. His mind kept trying to return to the night before and every time he pushed it away and ended up thinking about the past and the things he had told the aurors and the things he hadn't.

"_I did what I had to do to get the job done."_

Draco bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to think about it but that line kept running through his head over and over. Harry had lied and he had hurt him more than his father ever had. He had never even considered loving someone like he had loved Harry even if it had only been a day. He angrily wiped his eyes and collapsed onto the bed. He curled up into a ball and slowly let himself fall apart. Here in the silence with no one around he died a little and cried until he couldn't anymore.

He didn't touch the food they sent. He only managed to drink some water but he had no appetite. He only slept when he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

He was awoken later and given a fresh set of clothes. They weren't his but they fit him perfectly, a loose, warm grey sweater and a nice pair of black pants. He was the most grateful for the sweater; it was so warm. It was comforting in it's own way.

He was moved to the place where the trial was being held. They had already started when he got there. He was allowed to wait outside of the great doors for which he was extremely grateful. He didn't want to be inside when Harry testified. He didn't want to see him ever again.

The door swung slightly open and a suit stuck his head out, "Mr. Malfoy?"

The two aurors that stood on either side of him looked at each other and back at the man in the door. One spoke up, "I was under the understanding he would be the Crown's last witness. The defendant has one more to call first."

The man nodded, "I'm afraid he is the defendants last witness as well. Character witness."

Draco grimaced and stood up. His father was so predictable, so thick headed. He probably spoke with Blaise and was told what Draco had said the first night he came to the school. He wouldn't believe Draco had betrayed him until it was rubbed in his face. He went into the courtroom led by the bailiff. The room was packed, every seat was taken and quite a few stood in the back, aurors lined the walls, three sat behind his father.

He went to the front and swore to tell the truth, an old formality because they had spells in place that would go off in the presence of a lie. The first lie was usually tolerated so long as you changed your statements to truth and didn't try it again. After the first warning, if the person tried it again, they were arrested for perjury.

His father's defense lawyer stepped up to him. Draco recognized him immediately; he was the family's lawyer. He couldn't remember his name, he didn't want too. There was no one slimier than him, no one quite as good at twisting the question to fit his case.

"You are the one and only son of Lucius Malfoy are you not?" He hissed, he truly reminded Draco of a snake.

"Yes." Draco answered flatly. He kept his eyes fixed on the wood ledge in front of him. The panel was the front of the box and the front of his cage.

"And he was a good father?"

Draco paused and closed his eyes.

"Answer the question pleassse, Mr. Malfoy." His words were oiled with irritation.

Draco looked up slightly and looked over at his father for a moment then back at the snake, "Honestly?" He said softly, a slight ironic grin slipped onto his face.

The snake nodded, "Of course, truth is the most important thing here."

Draco ran a hand over the wood ledge, "Well then, no. He was a horrible father. He hit me and neglected me and took my mother away from me."

The whole courtroom went deathly silent, waiting in apprehension for the telltale whistle that denoted a lie. There was none. Draco looked up at his father. He was looking at him with the same look of hated he had looked at his mother with when he had stormed into the room that day. That ironic grin wouldn't go away, he felt himself on the verge of cracking and he wasn't sure, if he did, if he would begin to laugh or cry. Either way he knew he wouldn't be able to stop one he began. He pulled what little was left of his self control together and kept his gaze locked on the wood in front of him.

The snake tried to pick up his case by doing what he did best, "But he wasn't cruel to you."

Draco felt the grin melt, "Yes, he was."

"He-he," The snake seemed at a loss, "He gave you everything you could possibly want."

Draco froze, his words going cold, "He gave me every _thing_ I could ever want. He gave me lots of things and money but nothing more than that. I don't think he's ever said a word to me in affection or genuine kindness…I was never good enough for him."

A weight lodged in Draco's gut. In that moment he suddenly felt more alone than he had in his entire life. He suddenly felt relieved that after this it would end. Voldemort never forgave a betrayal. He just hoped it wasn't too painful.

The snake switched tactics, "On the night in which you first arrived at school, is it not true that you told you're housemates that you were on a mission to deceive Mr. Potter?"

"Yes." Draco closed his eyes.

Is it true that you planned to gain Mr. Potter's trust only to betray him and his secrets for your own advantage?" The snake was back on track. The careful wording in his question impressed even Draco.

Draco hesitated on the answer. He had the feeling that both sides were trying to hide what had happened between Harry and himself. Both sides were probably embarrassed by the idea. It just wouldn't do to have the poster boy of good and poster boy for evil having a relationship, of any kind. It wouldn't do at all. Draco suddenly hated himself, himself and his stupidity. How could he even think that they'd allow…

"I thought I did but now I'm not so sure that I that was my intention even in the beginning. After that night I had no desire to ever betray him. No desire to ever hurt him again."

The snake hesitated and stepped back, he looked at Draco in such a cold manner it sent shivers up his spine, "The defense rests."

The judge nodded, "Would the crown like to question the witness?"

The crown's attorney stood up, she was a friendly but stern looking woman. As Draco understood it, she was the best the crown had. They had canceled all her other cases for the day just to take this one.

Her heels clicked softly in the silent courtroom as she moved in front of Draco's cage.

She smiled reassuringly at Draco even though he didn't lift his head to look, "Mr. Malfoy, when were you first aware that your father was involved in the dark arts?"

The room suddenly filled with whispers and the judge had to bang the gavel several times before the court was quiet once more.

"Young Mr. Malfoy?" The old judge inquired when Draco didn't answer.

"I'm fine." He replied, running his hand over the wood again, "I didn't know what my father was doing was wrong. He had taught me many spells, it was what I was expected to do. When I failed or questioned him he hit me, I never really questioned it until…" He stopped, he knew but he didn't want too. His throat closed painfully.

"Mr. Malfoy?" The lady lawyer asked gently.

Draco rubbed his throat and then his eyes, "Can I get some water?" He whispered.

The judge pour a glass from his pitcher and Draco drank slowly. His throat loosened slightly but it made him feel slightly sick, he suddenly wished he had eaten something before coming in. Perhaps though it would have only made it worse.

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, "The three forbidden spells. I didn't know they were illegal when I was taught them. When I first learned them I didn't even know what they did. Spiders were the first that I used the spells on. I didn't really understand the implications. They were just spiders and I didn't like spiders much. Then…that night….it all became so clear that it was all so very wrong…." He stopped, clenching his hands together.

The lady moved closer to him laying a hand on the witness box looking at Draco with sympathy that seemed genuine, "Would you please tell the jury what happened that night?"

Draco squeezed his hands tighter, he had hoped it wouldn't come up but he knew he had to talk about it. It would make sure his father was taken care of forever; if the jury convicted him he would be put to death. It was time to remember.

He stared at his hands as eh began to speak, "It was late…my father came to me and led me down into the dungeons. He said it was time for me to prove myself…"

"_It's time for you to prove yourself. Prove that you are truly a Malfoy."_

"…I followed, I was ten, I think. Down…it was in the torture chamber." He choked on his words slightly and had to swallow several times before he could continue. The lady attorney stood silently, watching him with patient eyes. He wondered why she hadn't asked him if he was all right or prompted him. She probably knew that he would continue in his own time.

"I-in the center of the room is a drain. I can only imagine what it drain's. Around the drain are four rings and chained to one of the rings were two little kids…" His hands started shaking and he gripped them tighter, "A little boy and a girl a little younger than I was and they were clutching each other…" His voice broke and he paused, his fingers were white, "They were chained around the neck with these iron rings and they were wearing only rags. They were so scared…so thin, the little girl was crying. Everything was so wrong…"

"What happened next?" the lady prompted but Draco wasn't listening, he was caught up in his memories.

"Then father gave me his wand and he told me to use the killing curse. I wasn't stupid, I saw what it had done to the spiders, and I wasn't going to do that to them I… I couldn't…" Something hot and wet hit his hands; he reached up with a shaking hand and touched his cheek. He hadn't though he had any tears left.

The people of the court watched in stunned silence, hanging on his every word.

Draco watched the tear run down his hand with avid fascination, "I told him I wouldn't do it and he slapped me. He told me to do it again. He said that they were orphans that no one would miss. That they would die in their homeland anyway and I said no again. This time he hit me so hard across the face I flew back. I could hear them crying behind me. He-he…"

He picked up the glass of water and tried to drink but his hand was shaking too much and put more tears in than he got water to his mouth. He put the glass down, "He screamed at me to do as he said. I couldn't speak, I was so afraid but somehow I managed to shake my head. He said that if I wouldn't do as he said he would show me true pain. He'd show me so much pain that giving death would pale in comparison."

He closed his eyes as tightly as he could and bit his lip. He couldn't hold it in anymore but it didn't make it any less painful to tell. He looked up for the first time and met the eyes of the lady attorney. Even her eyes widened, whispered circulated through the courtroom. He decided that he would tell her his story and began to speak once more. This time he didn't bother to stop the tears.

"I said no and he took his wand back from me. He dragged me by my arm over to the hanging manacles and put my wrists in them He chained me so that I faced the little ones…so, so that I could see them. I think he wanted me connect my pain to them and blame it on them." He wiped his eyes with one rough hand, "He took one of his whips and hit me with it. At-at first he only made welts and he would stop….to ask me if I would do as he said and every time I said no he would hit harder and harder until he broke the skin. I remember the blood running down my black and legs and I remember screaming until I was hoarse but I don't remember the pain." He looked from the lady lawyer over to the jury and then down at his hands, they were white and shaking. He hadn't realized.

"I almost passed out but he stopped and forced a potion down my throat so that I couldn't. He wanted me to watch…" His voice choked for a moment, his eyes hurt from crying. It was all too much.

"Young Mr. Malfoy? Draco?" It was the gentle voice of the lady attorney.

Draco looked up slightly. She seemed to care which, is more than most had ever done for him. Her look reminded him of Harry's. He had seemed to care too. Were they both liars or was he just a good actor? His heart ached and he clutched his chest with one hand. He just wanted everything to be over. He wanted it to be done! He was suddenly so angry and tired and he just couldn't hold the pain in any longer.

"He wanted me to watch him kill them! He made me watch!" He half yelled, half sobbed, "He just pointed his wand and killed them both. The killing curse…I didn't want to watch but I couldn't look away. I felt as if it was my fault they were killed. I had to bear witness. I had to watch and remember for them so that they could be avenged. I still hear their screams sometimes in my dream…still hear them crying…" his last words came out in a strangled whisper.

Some people were still absorbing what he had said, some were in shock and a few were crying. Draco didn't see any of them he just looked straight through.

The snake shot up, "Objection! I want to see proof of this supposed event!"

The judge looked over at the lady lawyer, "Well?"

She sighed and looked over at Draco as if she was sorry for something. Then see looked up at the judge.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, for young Draco's sake…The crown would like to enter into evidence the proof Mr. Neilson requested."

The judge nodded and the lady turned on her heel, back towards Draco.

She smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, Draco, but could you please remove your shirt and show your back to the jury."

Draco froze for a minute then mechanically stood and pulled his shirt over his head, keeping his arms in the sleeves. He turned, looking at the floor as whispers filled the room again. The judge waited for the room to quiet. Draco pulled the sweater back on.

The lady's heels clicked, "I know this has been difficult for you but could you tell me what happened right after that?"

Draco felt numb but somehow managed to find his tongue, "He summoned a house elf and told him to get rid of them, to bury them in the northern rose gardens. He said that at least they would be useful for something…"

The lady spun on her heel to face the jury, "And that was where two skeletons of two small children were found. Residue of the killing curse still remained on the bones linked directly to Mr. Lucius Malfoy's wand. The same residue was found in the torture chamber."

The snake bolted up again, his eyes glinting darkly.

"Yes, Mr. Neilson?" The judged asked tiredly.

The snake smirked, "I want to know if there is anyone that can vouch for the character of the witness. How do I know that the witness isn't twisting his statements?"

The lady lawyer spun around, "Why would he lie?" she snapped, showing anger for the first time since Draco had come in.

The judge banged his gavel and she stepped back, glowering at the snake.

The snake smoothly step forward, "It's very simple. If my client is put to death then your witness, the defendant's son, stands to inherit all of his fathers assets. That might compel anyone to twist their story."

Draco felt his eyes begin to burn again. Would no one believe him?

"I'm not lying. I'm not twisting my words. I have nothing to gain from this. Whether or not my father is convicted I will be killed by father or **him**. No one can protect me from that fate." He whispered bitterly.

His words were quiet but the whole room heard him.

The snake scowled, "Your fate has nothing to do with this trial. I want to know if even one person in this world can vouch for you, for your character."

Draco was about to shake his head when someone stood up in the second row.

"I can." The person said.

It took a moment to recognize him. The black hair, the green eyes were all that Draco needed to recognize him. Harry.

"I can vouch for Draco. We may have not been friends but I knew him better than anyone. He was my rival more than my enemy but as the saying goes, 'know thy enemy'. The first day of school, just few days ago and the day after that…I discovered the real Draco…the one you've seen today. I know he's told the truth here today."

The snake soured, "You're just rivals. You wouldn't watch anyone that closely if they were simply a rival. Kids your age are too self centered and full of themselves to look beyond their own noses."

Harry frowned then his face softened and he sighed, "You're right. I wouldn't watch a rival that close but," he paused and looked up at Draco, "I would watch someone I loved that close."

The room broke into chaos. Sitting beside Harry, Dumbledore and Ron grabbed at him, frowning and saying stern words that couldn't be heard over the noise. He shook them off. The judge was finally reduced to casting a silencing spell onto the room. He released it after a tense moment.

Draco grabbed his chest again. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to. He didn't want to get hurt again. Not again.

Harry glanced defiantly around the courtroom before locking eyes with Draco again. Draco felt his heart skip a beat and held his breath.

"I love him and I won't deny it. I had a crush on him for a several months, before the summer break, and who doesn't watch the object of their infatuation? So when Dumbledore asked for volunteer to try and gain Draco's confidence and try to learn something I jumped at the chance to get close to him without getting any shit from anyone. He's telling the truth."

The judge raised he eyebrow at the swear word but made no other expression then looked at the snake, "Will that be all, Mr. Neilson?"

The snake fell back in his seat, defeated. A soft, barely audible snarl slipped through the room. Only Draco followed it to his father who scowled at him through eyes that were slits and in those slits Draco could see the black seething hatred he kept barely contained. Draco shuddered and looked away and met those eyes, green as sweet dreams and the summer's breath. Suddenly, without warning he was overwhelmed by the feeling that everything would be ok, just so long as those eyes were looking at him.

"You may step down, Young Mr. Malfoy. Lady's and Gentlemen of the jury I leave you to your work. The court will recess until the jury reaches its verdict." And there was a banging of the gavel.

The people began to move and stretch but none bothered to leave. Everyone knew that the verdict wouldn't take long. Draco slowly stood, his legs were stiff and his whole body ached. He was suddenly so tired and hungry; he wanted to go home, so long as home was where Harry was. He slipped down the steps in a haze, barely watching where he was going, keeping his eyes on Harry. He was afraid that if he looked away he would disappear. It was such a childish notion, so stupid but he was too broken to rationalize.

Harry was pushing through people, trying to get to the aisle to the gate that separated them. Finally he broke through and made his way to the gate. Draco had almost reached the gate as well when suddenly Harry's eyes widened. Draco saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye and spun around. His father lunging at him, he had something silver in his hand. Draco was frozen, unable to move. The point of sliver moved towards him, his chest, his heart; moving so fast and so slow. He closed his eyes. All he could think was that it wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair.

Suddenly, he was enveloped in a warm darkness and felt himself begin to fall. He hit the ground but not hard, he was cushioned, protected. He thought for a moment that this was what death was like. Then he opened his eyes.

"Are you ok?" a soft voice whispered. It was Harry's voice.

He feel Harry's arm around his back, keeping him off the floor, the other held him up. He looked up into those green eyes that looked back at him with fear and worry.

Draco nodded and whispered back, "Yes."

Harry smiled slowly sat up, pulling Draco up with him. He held him tight in his arms and Draco hesitantly clutched at Harry's shirt burying his face in Harry's shoulder.

"I'm so glad that you're ok…" his voice faded as he spoke and his whole body began to fall onto Draco.

Draco struggled to hold up his weight, "Harry? Harry?" His voice sounded so soft and broken he didn't recognize it as his own. Then he saw the shining silver handle of a letter opener, protruding from Harry back. Everything fell apart. He was suddenly assailed by the sounds of the screaming, struggling and shouting. Aurors surround his father, subduing him, others scrambled to try and get to Harry. Draco pushed it all away and tightened his arms around Harry, holding him up with all his strength. He cried without heed, whispering Harry's name over and over again. He wouldn't let go and they had to pry Harry from his arms.

(cliffhanger...I know, I'm sorry but what can I say? I was the perfect place to stop. All I can tell you is that the next chapter is the last, it will be short and I will be posting it soon. Hopefully by this weekend. Also I would like to recognize the fact that I cannot write as has been pointed out o me several times in the past. At least not perfectly. My spelling has errors and is not always true to the books, my grammer sucks, commas suck and my plots aren't always theat great but lets face it- This is a fanfic not a published work. Please, I know I suck, don't rub it in. Thanks.)


	11. The Greatest Strength

**11. The Greatest Strength**

Draco awoke, bolting upright and shoving the covers back. His heart was beating wildly and for just a moment he couldn't remember what had happened. Then it all came back and if it was even possible he began to panic even more. He didn't know where he was or where Harry was or if Harry was ok. If Harry was alive. He jumped off the bed and looked around for just a moment; white everything was white and smelled like sickness. He was in a hospital of some sort but had somehow avoided the dressing gown that they put on patients. He quickly went to the door and peered outside. Doctors and nurses moved down the hall and out of the corner of his eye he saw Dumbledore and two aurors appear around the corner of the hall and head towards him.

He bolted or at least he tried to but strong, unfriendly hands grabbed him and stopped him. They had had guards outside his door. Of course they did but was it to protect him or imprison him. He didn't care; it didn't matter. Draco struggled for a moment but it was pointless.

"I'm glad to see you're up, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said flatly, his face was grim and drawn.

Draco snarled, "Don't call me by that name! I'm not a Malfoy! I refuse to be! Now tell me about Harry! Is he ok?" He tried to jerk away from his captors again and nearly fell when they let go.

Dumbledore's closed his eyes and rubbed them tiredly. When he opened them he looked down to at the floor.

Draco's body went cold and his legs suddenly gave out and he collapsed upon the floor, "Tell me he's ok. Please tell me he's alive." He whispered, his eyes burning with building tears.

Dumbledore looked at him in vague disbelief and spoke with a hard voice, "He's really none of you concern any longer, Draco. You're father was convicted and sentenced to death. They haven't scheduled the date yet I have no doubt it will be soon so you can stop your play-acting. You will be provided a body guard for as long as you desire."

Something in Dumbledore's manner, the look in his eyes, it gave Draco no hope. There was something empty inside of himself that for a little while had been filled. He tried to blink back the tears but it was to no avail. He looked up at Dumbledore through tear filled eyes, "I just want him! Can't you understand that? I don't want anything else! He-he's my reason for living…" His voice trembled as his hands did. A tear escaped the corner of his eye and ran down his cheek, dripping off his chin. The sound as it hit the floor was that loudest sound in the hallway in that moment.

Dumbledore shook his head and pressed his lips together, "You actually mean it, don't you? Both of you…" He didn't wait for an answer, caught up in his own thoughts, "Very well then, Draco, he's alive. He's recovering in a room not far from here actually. You've been out cold for three days now. We had to knock you out after pulling Harry away from you, you were quite hysterical."

Draco let out a breath he didn't no he had been holding. He gripped the floor as if it was the only thing holding him up, "….tell me where he is….please, let me see him." He begged quietly, trying to qualm his shaking.

Dumbledore sighed, his voice softening slightly, pity entered his tone, "He's in a coma, caused by the blood loss and shock, among other things….The doctors are doubtful he will ever wake up."

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, "Just tell me! Please!" he hit the floor with a balled fist.

Dumbledore nodded and he pointed to the door three down on the right. Draco had to stop himself from sprinting there but it wouldn't do any good to be thrown. He walked as quickly as he could, wiping his eyes roughly with the edge of his sweater. Once inside the room he paused nervously then edge into the room.

Harry's eyes were closed, his chest rising up and down slowly. He looked pale and thin but relaxed and not in any pain. There were so many machines attached to him, all of them humming and beeping softly. Draco moved to his bedside as quietly as he could and sat down in the single chair in front of the bed. He bit his lip in a desperate attempt to stop himself from starting to cry again. He reached out and hesitantly took Harry's hand, it seemed so wonderfully warm.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you…" Draco whispered, "It's all my fault isn't it? I'm so sorry…for everything….I should have trusted you but I didn't know how…" His voice broke and stopped to wipe his eyes again, "…I'm such a girl. You're the only one that makes me cry like this…I'm such a stupid little girl," He leaned onto the edge of the bed, laying his head next to Harry's hand, "I want you to wake up…" he breathed, "I want to see your smile again and until I can I'm going to stay here. I'll never leave your side again…unless you wake up and tell me yourself." He laughed weakly and started to cry again, "Please…please Harry…I love you, I love you so much, I just wish I had told you before…now I'll never get to tell you." He gripped the sheets with his free hand, squeezing so hard his knuckles went white. He pressed his face hard into the mattress to try and stifle the sobs.

"…I think you just did." It was the softest whisper, a breath of air with a voice clinging weakly on.

Draco jerked up and looked over at Harry, his eyes opened slightly and he looked over at Draco.

This time he didn't try to stop them; he just smiled and cried and wiped his eyes absently, "You-you stupid ass. Do you have any idea how you much you worried me?"

Harry closed his eyes slowly with a sigh and then just as slowly opened them again. He squeezed Draco's hand and gave a weak smile, "I'm sorry…I promised myself after the trial that I would never make you cry again."

Draco laughed weakly, "These are happy tears…I'm so-he said-the doctors said that you would never wake up….I thought I never- I love you…I love you, Harry."

Harry smiled; closing his eyes again, "I'm not sure that made any sense…I love you too, though…I heard you, you know." He licked his lips slowly, "You wanted me to wake up and smile for you. I had to fight it to get to you but I knew I had to get to you, you sounded so sad and…and I didn't want you to be sad."

Draco covered his mouth with his hand and closed his eyes for a second, then he shook his head and poured Harry some water.

"Here." He murmured as he held the straw to his lips.

Harry drank slowly, only a sip or two then pushed it away. He shifted almost imperceptible and winced in pain with a sharp intake of breath.

Draco quickly sat the glass down and stood anxiously, "Ah! Don't move or you'll hurt yourself and I'll never forgive you."

Harry looked up at Draco, lifting an eyebrow, "Sorry, your majesty, I'll try and be more careful next time."

Draco smiled softly and placed a hand over his chest, "You break it you buy it."

Harry's face saddened suddenly and he looked up at Draco with pleading eyes, "I'm so sorry…I never wanted to hurt you. I just knew that if I could get your father behind bars then you'd be safe. I just didn't think it out…I should've"

Draco covered Harry's mouth with his hand, shaking his head, "That's all in the past now…I should probably go get a doctor."

Harry nodded slightly, smiling. Draco made his way to the door and paused nervously at the doorframe, turning slightly to look at Harry.

"I'm not going anywhere." Harry joked softly.

Draco nodded and paused for only a second longer before leaving. He walked quickly down the hall to the nurse's station where he told them that had happened. They quickly called the doctor that was ministering Harry and he came rushing to the station where he practically dragged him along to the room asking him question after question. Draco answered them as best he could but was bewildered to be completely coherent. Inside the room the doctor quickly dropped Draco to rush over to Harry and hit him with many of the same questions he had asked Draco.

Draco was about to join the doctor when he was suddenly engulfed in someone's arms. They were the arms of a fragile and strong woman, arms he almost recognized. The woman let go and stepped back to look at him and that was when he recognized her.

"Mother?" He whispered, looking at her with disbelief.

She smiled so brightly and warmly and grabbed him and hugged him again even more fiercely.

"You're so big now. Oh, what happened to my little boy?" She let go, taking his hands and holding them tightly, "I' sorry I wasn't there for you, Draco. I really am…They blocked my memories so I can't remember what happened after that man cursed me but they told me things…they let me listen in on the trial." She let go of his hands and smoothed his hair absentmindedly, anxiously and touched his cheek, "They'll take me soon, I had to beg them just to let me come see you. They're going to help me prepare for the memories, counseling and all that." She smiled brightly again.

A man in white peered around the corner, "Mrs. Black?"

She nodded and touched his hair again, "They want me to go…my little boy…"

Draco swallowed hard, "Oh, mother…I missed you so much." He paused and then hesitantly reached out with one hand then stopped and pulled back.

She smiled knowingly and gently hugged him one last time. He buried his head into her shoulder, breathing her warm comforting scent. He had forgotten it.

The man at the door taped his foot impatiently, "Mrs. Black, we need to be going."

She rolled her eyes and Draco smiled, "Come visit me soon, Draco. Promise me you will. I'll be at Mugo's counseling center."

Draco nodded, quick and short, "I promise, mum."

"Good." She smoothed his hair one last time, "No go and attend to your boyfriend, he's starting to look neglected."

Draco flushed bright red, "Y-you knew?"

She smirked and raised an eyebrow, "You liked to wear dresses and put on makeup. It wasn't that big a leap." She laughed at his expression, and whispered in his ear, "He's a real keeper. Don't let him get away, ok?"

Draco nodded, trying desperately to stop blushing. His mother just laughed, winking at him as she left. Draco went back to Harry who was laughing at him, faint airy laughter.

Draco sighed and glared ruefully at Harry, "It's not funny."

"Was too and you know it." he chuckled.

Draco smiled, "Yeah it was -a little."

Draco started to sit when Harry suddenly said, "Kiss me."

He stopped and straitened up, his eyebrows knitting together, "What? Here, now?"

Harry pouted, "Come on, give your poor injured boyfriend a kiss. I did save your life you know."

Draco glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest; "I don't talk kindly to guilt trips."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Then how about I tell you a secret instead?"

Draco hesitated, blushing lightly then carefully leaned over the bed and kissed Harry gently.

Harry smiled his beautiful smile, "Thank you."

Draco stuck out his tongue at him, "Now tell me the secret. A deal's a deal."

"Fine. This is the secret." Harry reached out an took Draco's hand, "The greatest strength in the world is love. Nothing can stop love."

Draco laughed, "That is a terrible secret!"

Harry pouted, "I like it."

Draco smiled and shrugged, "I like it too."

The End.


End file.
